


Once Upon A Dream

by TheLivingDeadTree



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Kink Shaming, Possible Soulmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingDeadTree/pseuds/TheLivingDeadTree
Summary: “I was a teacher of human biology in a mixed university. There were only a few monsters in my class, but there was one in particular that caught my attention, the skeleton that usually sat in the high rows almost as far from the stage as one could sit. More often than not, he would sleep through my lectures, but when hewasup… oh boy, theintensityof his gaze while he watched me as i spoke…”life on the surface isn't easy, not even for humans. Acacia Arbour, a college biology professor in the town of Ebott, had lived a relatively peaceful life since moving here after getting her doctorate almost a decade ago. everything's fine until the legends about the mountain turn out to be true...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> i have NO IDEA what i am doing! while this isn't my first  
> rodeo, this IS my first Undertale story(not counting the  
> crossover story i've had in development hell for the past  
> 4 years). i'll update whenever i have a new chapter(or once  
> every two weeks, if inspiration strikes) please R&R if you  
> can! sorry if it sucks! xp

I sighed as I rounded the corner, the cloud of my breath hanging in the crisp autumn air as I headed back to my apartment building, saddlebag swinging at my side. I’d passed by one of the vendors near my home, giving the guy a polite wave. It was the fall semester, and I had the week off to build my lesson plan for the next few months. I sighed again. Usually, I'd be a little more pumped to set up the course work for my students, the wonders of the human body were my bread and butter after all! But with how things have changed over the last few months, the bosses were trying to get me to “be more sensitive” to our newest students and “tone it down” with the basics.

“Even _children_ need to know the basics, for goddess sake…!'' I'd complained to my two favorite colleagues just hours ago. Yuu, the computer science teacher, rolled her eyes.

“We _all_ know that if they had it their way, human biology would be cut from the curriculum altogether….” Jade, the marine biology teacher, scoffed as she picked at her lunch. “If not for the need of doctors to keep their dumbasses alive… well, we’d have considerably less stupid people in the world…”

I nodded in agreement, pinching the bridge of my nose under my glasses as I closed the less-than half-full chinese food container in front of me. “Why can’t things be simple…?” I exasperatedly asked, my hand sliding down my face. “I _like_ simple! It’s easy, it’s _safe_!”

“Ya gotta get outta that bubble ye’ve put yerself in, luv.” Yuu said for what felt like the millionth time since we’ve known each other. “ _Simple_ an’ _safe_ ain’t exactly _livin_ ’, ya know. Ya should leave Ebott! Travel th’ country! See th’ world! Stop bitin’ yer fuckin’ nails!” the sting of her words only really matched by the sting of the back of my hand where she’d smacked it.

“Sorry,” I mumbled, rubbing the spot apathetically before I remembered something. “... _hypocrite_ …”

“M’ point still stands! Ya should git out more an’-”

“You probably -no _definitely_ \- need to get laid, Acacia…” Jade cut in, chewing on the handle of her plastic spoon thoughtfully. I felt my face almost instantly flush, as my lips pressed together, stifling a scream. This was another common topic for us, though i have no idea why my sex life was so important to them.

“That’s not even the point right now!” I interjected, the feeling of my face heating up distracting me a bit. “If I need to teach a long forgotten people about the _human_ body, I _need_ free range to do so! And no, I _don't_ need to get laid! I’m _fine_ the way I am _now_. Besides… Idon’tfindhumanmenappealing…” I mumbled out quickly, ignoring the duo’s knowing looks as I got up from the table, taking my food with me. “I have to feed my baby and get ready for next week… see you two later, ok?”

Shaking my head of the memories, I sighed once more as I reached the front door of my building. Making a moment’s decision, I chose to use the stairs to my third floor apartment. As I fumbled with my keys, I could hear the soft sound of claws carefully moving against hardwood flooring. I smiled as I finally opened the door, holding my arms open as I squatted down to my baby’s level. A cloud of white fur slowly looped its way towards me, its tail wagging.

My akita inu, named “Akita” for some consort be damned reason, lifted her head to give me her “pop-pop”. “Pop-pop”, the small, flat, stuffed blue whale that she carries everywhere, came with her when i adopted her. I never washed it. She’d never let me. They told me about her previous owners and I couldn't bring myself to take it away, even to do that. Carefully taking the toy, I scratched her behind her ears. She gave me a lick on the chin before taking pop-pop back and heading towards the kitchen, looking back at me to see if I was following. I chuckled and stood, noting how her tail wagged when I stepped towards her.

After giving my baby her dinner, I pulled a few files out of my saddlebag. The notice from the school board falling out onto the counter and I tried to ignore it, the big bold letters catching my attention from the corner of my eye.

**“Monster students and how to properly deal with them”**

~

**Sans’s pov:**

“We have to do WHAT!?” Undyne shouted, slamming her palm on the hickory table. Sans cracked an eye socket to look her way before closing it again with a sigh.

“if we wanna get jobs here on the surface, we’ve gotta go through their schooling process to ‘ _learn_ ’ our trades…” he said, leaning back in his seat. He didn’t like it either, it was _insulting_ , _degrading_ even to _suggest_ that they, the creatures that even the _meekest_ among them could outlive any and every human on the stars-be-damned surface, would have to “forget” what they already knew and learn it again the “right” way.

“Well i think that’s a shit deal!” the angry fish-lady snapped, stomping in aggravation. She had a right to be angry, of course. The job she wanted, a security position to further protect the royal family, now required any monster who wanted to apply to go through 2 to 4 years of learning the laws of the surface. It also didn’t help that they all now had to choose “last names” just to be seen as citizens.

“WELL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THINK THAT THIS IS A WONDERFUL IDEA!” his younger brother chimed in, hopping to his feet and placing both hands on the table. “WE GET TO LEARN THEIR WAYS, AND THEY GET TO SEE HOW DILIGENT WE ARE, NYEH HEH!”

“P-papyrus has a p-point,” Alphys chimed in meekly, tapping her claws against her phone. “I-if we g-give in to their d-demands, I'm s-sure our peace talks will g-go more s-smothly…”

Sans nodded and sighed again, letting his mind wander to the predicament of the other monsters. Grillby’ll have no trouble getting his food handling license, since that's purely online for some stars-be-damned reason, but he’ll probably run into trouble with the alcohol handling certificate. Same goes for the pastry chef, Muffet. _She’ll_ probably get her food handling license revoked for her “pets” overrunning her kitchen. Alphys would have to get a masters in science, which shouldn’t be too hard for her to do, she _was_ the royal scientist after all.

He knew the king and queen wouldn’t have to participate in the schooling process, hell, Toriel was probably ecstatic at the opportunity to work so closely with humans, no matter the age. Mettaton was the same, you don’t need a degree to be a natural born pain-in-the-ass, in his opinion. His brother, as cool as he is, probably _shouldn’t_ participate in all this. It’s not to say he’s not intelligent, he’s just… too pure for this world.

“-so what do you say, Sans? Will ya do it?” he heard Undyne ask him in that demanding tone. Not really wanting to seem like he wasn’t paying attention to such an important meeting, he shrugged.

“sure, okay… whatever…” he replied, nonchalantly. Both Undyne and Alphys stared at him with their mouths agape, while his brother was bouncing with joy.

“REALLY BROTHER? YOU’LL DO IT?” Papyrus nearly squealed, hopping from foot to foot. Sans curses in his head, confusion painting his face as he stared at Alphys.

“ok, what did i just agree to…?” he asked her, sitting up in his chair. She looked at Undyne, then at Pap, before looking back at him fidgeting.

“Um… w-well…” she began, her eyes drifting down to her phone as she tapped away. “Y-you… um…”

“YOU’RE GOING TO SCHOOL, BROTHER!” Papyrus shouted, moving towards him and scooping him up and spinning. “AND HERE I WAS THINKING YOU DIDN’T CARE ENOUGH TO TRY! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU, SANS!”

‘ _well shit_ …’ he thought, slapping his hand over his face as his brother hugged him tightly. ‘ _can’t get outta this now… oh well… it’ll be fine… the kid’ll_ **_reset_ ** _any day now, and i’ll only have to worry about them killing everyone…._ ’ he grimaced at the thought of the kid, the brat had kept their promise for the last several months, but he _knew_ better then to trust them after the _last_ time.

Pushing those dark thoughts away, he gave his brother a strained smile.

"heh, guess i'll be getting…"

"SANS…?" Papyrus questioned, ceasing his spinning and knowing where this was going.

"... _schooled_." Sans finished with a wink.

"SANS,” Papyrus groaned, glaring down at the smaller skeleton. “YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!”

"gonna want a head start,” Sans started again, his grin widening. “so i guess i better go…"

"SANS!” the younger skeleton warned, his eyes narrowing at him. “I _WILL_ DROP YOU!"

"... _hit_ the _books_." Sans concluded, winking again with a shrug.

He laughed out loud as Papy dropped him heavily back in his seat, throwing his arms in the air in frustration as he ranted and exited the meeting room. A slightly more genuine smile graced his features as he sat back in his chair.

‘ _who knows_ …?’ he thought as he closed his eyes once more. ‘ _this could be…_ **_interesting_ **…’


End file.
